In the Birdcage
by Urara S. H
Summary: He woke up knowing nothing at all and could only remember his name 'Kyouya ', he couldn't even walk without a cane, furthermore, this Dino person showed up. What else could ruin Kyouya's day? "However... you're forbidden to leave this room." Great! Now he was restricted. D18 version of one-shot manga "Kago no Naka". First story! Rated T for save.


**Here's my first story~~~!  
When I read "Kago no Naka" manga I tought, "This manga... if it's D18 it will be good!" and this fic is the realization of that tought. **

**First of all, thanks a lot for kaholuvakumas for beta-ing this first story of mine. God bless you~! XD**

**Disclaimer: This story is the D18 version of a one-shot manga: "Kago no Naka" by Yokobaba Ryo. The characters are belong to Amano Akira-sensei. I also don't own the cover image.**

**Enjoy~!**

**In the Birdcage**

_When I awoke... I was in there... in that __hated __narrow cage..._

A man with raven hair stood in front of a window. His sharp gaze piercing through the glass. The Sun shone brightly, the fast cerulean blue sky,and the pure white clouds floating freely. What a beautiful day...

"Kyouya, this is your lun- Kyouya! You're not fit to walk yet!"

"... " The raven by the name Kyouya ignored the call and returned to staring at the sky.

"Your leg isn't fully healed yet. See, you can't even walk without a cane," said a blonde man as he picked Kyouya up.

"Put me down."

"No. You're not supposed to even try to walk yet."

"Put me down. Don't make me repeat my words"

"No."

" .down. What right do you have to order me around? I don't even know you, where this place is, or what had happened to me!" Kyoya said coldly as he shot a killer glare at Dino.

"..."

"I even don't know who I am..." He said in a voice that was just a little above a whisper.

The blonde man said nothing as he put Kyouya back onto his bed. Total silence filled the air until the blonde's voice broke it.

"My name... is Dino and your full name is Hibari Kyouya. I'm a relative from your mother side. I've been taking care of you since last year after your parents passed away. You were... ambushed by some thugs when you went down to the town, got injured and was unconsious till this morning..."

Kyouya only stared at him. Ambushed? He took care of him? Numerous question filled his head. Ever since he woke up, everything had been a surprise for him. He woke up knowing nothing at all and could only remember his name 'Kyouya'he couldn't even walk without a cane, furthermore, this Dino person showed up. What else could ruin Kyouya's day?

"Feel free to ask for anything you need and we'll be taking care of you here. However... you're forbidden to leave this room." Kyouya glared sardonically at Dino at this statement. Great! Now he was restricted to a small, dainty and cooped up room. What an amazing dessert to make Kyouya's day the worst in his whole life."Don't glare at me like that. You were attacked because you were careless. Who knows what would happen to you the next time if you carry on being that careless again. You deserve this." And with this as a parting speech,Dino left the raven to his peace.

Kyouya glared dangerously at Dino's retreating figure and saw the door close. He really hated being restricted to his very core. But, what did he do to be treated in this manner, fashion? His life was being regulated and now that 'Dino' person seemed to hate him. He could feel the hate seeping out of the blonde's very pores. Kyouya just didn't know what was going on anymore...

_It's like a bird in a cage..._

_Unable to fly freely..._

Beyond the door, Romario was already patiently waiting for his boss. Alert as always, as if waiting for any sudden ambushes or accidents that his boss could impose on him.

"Romario, keep a tight watch on him 24/7. Don't let anyone know about his existance. Keep the information person named 'Hibari Kyouya' is dead to the world. Do you understand? "

"... Yes, Boss..."

* * *

"Kyoya! What did I say about no walking around...?"

"Hn." Kyouya only glanced back at Dino for a second from where he standing before he tried to walk again. But right after he lifted his leg, he failed in his attempt to step forwards and ended up falling in the same direction he was planning on.

If only Dino hadn't caught him at the right time from behind, he would have fallen flat on his face disgracefully. His face came closer to Kyouya's face.

"Geez, here, I'll help you..." Dino said as he helped Kyouya walk. Kyouya's hand was on his shoulder.

Kyouya only stared at Dino while they were walking to the bed. _"This person... __Does __he hate me?__At all?__"_ he thought.

_I __heard__ it..._

_A__ tone filled with worry__..._

_I __felt__ it in my face..._

_A sigh of relief..._

_Sometimes... He would bring me my favorite books, snacks..._

_He __would __always know what __I like and dislike …_

"Here Kyouya, open your mouth. Aaaaa..." said Dino as he tried feeding Kyouya a piece of cake with a fork. However, Kyoya took the fork from his hand and he ate it by himself. A little smudge of cream was left on his lips. Dino chuckled and wipe the cream on Kyouya's lips with his fingers.

"See, there's still some left..." and he smiled.

Kyouya slapped Dino's hand and quickly looked away. He didn't want anyone to see his blushing cheeks.

_When his finger touch__es__ me..._

"Kyouya!"

_When he calls my name..._

The sound of a door opening made Kyouya look to the direction of the door. He had expected the maid or Dino himself entering the room. However, instead of the people he expected to step in, a fluffy yellow colored tiny bird flew in along with a small hedgehog following it from the ground.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Kyupiiii!"

The bird settled itself on Kyouya's shoulder and sang a song that Kyouya didn't know but seemed hauntingly familiar **(A/N: It's Namimori Anthem by the way)** while the hedgehog just rubbed itself against Kyouya's legs. Kyouya was both startled but happy at the same time. He blushed as he began to stroke both of the animals.

"Thanks goodness you like them. You know, they're your pets. The bird's name is Hibird and the hedgehog's name is Roll. They already impatient to meet you so I brought them here. "Dino said when he entered the room after the animals.

"Hibird... Roll..." Kyouya said softly as if he was trying to remember them.

"Hibari! Hibari!"

"Kyuuu!"

Hibari focused on stroking them, as if compeletely forgetting that there was another person in the room.

"_Well, at least, his liking towards small creature still__ remains__ the same__ as always__..."_ Dino thought as he smiled softly to himself.

Unbeknown to him, Kyouya had looked up for a moment and saw his smile, but quickly turned away to hide his blush.

_When he smile__s__ at me..._

_I feel __the fluffy__ warmth..._

_I feel __the limitless __kindness__ he bestows__..._

"Kyouya!"

"Hn, I had almost thought that you wouldn't come today..."

"Don't say that... I finally managed to escape from the ball you know..." and he sighed.

"Hee, no wonder your face to neck is red. You naughty boy..." said Kyouya as he smirked and touched Dino's neck. Their gaze met. Brown eyes meet silver grey eyes. There was no one else in that room.

The moonlight filtered through the window. Giving a little lighting in that dark room. With their eyes still locked with each other, Dino put his hands on Kyouya's cheek.

"I know... it's sin... it's a mistake... I have broken that promise..." Dino said with a soft voice and sad tone. His face became closer and closer with Kyouya's face as he spoke.

"But still..." and their lips met. Surprising enough, Kyouya didn't resist as Dino's lips touch his lips.

"I love you... Kyouya..."

_When he kiss__es__ me..._

_It's so warm..._

"Goodnight, Kyouya. Sleep well..." and the door closed.

Silence engulfed that room. Leaving Kyouya alone in the darkness.

Kyouya touched his lips and remember the kiss. "Dino..."

_I feel lonely when he's gone..._

_As if my lost memories are aching..._

_I want to know more about him..._

_I want to always by his side..._

_I think..._

_I fell in love with him..._

* * *

Kyouya stirred from his sleep as he heard loud sounds from outside. The sounds of gun, a collide fists, a shouting. Curious, Kyouya took his cane, walk to the window, opened it and walk to the veranda.

BANG!

BUUUK!

"Don't let the enemies get in!"

"Protect the boss!"

"I'll kill you!"

There, Kyouya saw it. Many people fighting with guns, knife, swords, bare hands and many other weapons. But Kyouya's eyes locked on a person. He had a whip and a gun with him, fighting. The moonlights made the sight could be seen. There was Dino. Covered in blood, whipping his whip and shot the gun to enemies that tried to attack him. Some people fighting close to him as one of them continue to shouting, "Protect the boss!"

Kyouya eyes widen. He gasped as he covered his mouth. _"What the hell going on here?! Why is he fighting... No, Who is he actually? Why is he fighting? Why people wants to kill and protect him? Why is he-"_ while Kyouya was shocked and in lost in his toughts, he didn't realize a missed bazooka shoot flew to his direction.

It hit the ceiling above him, and make the ceiling collapse without Kyouya have a chance to save himself.

"KYOUYA!" Dino shouted. The veranda where Kyouya stood was covered in dust, nothing can be seen clearly. Then, Dino was become furious.

That night, the enemies who attacked Cavallone famiglia manshion was whipped out in an instance. Its name was never heard again.

* * *

_Where am I...? It's pitch black here... Am I dreaming...?_

_What is that...? A light?_

"_Will you meet me soon?" _

"_Maybe, if i feel like it."_

"_Mou, Kyouya... It's so boring if you're not here..."_

"_Suck it haneuma, we agreed if we're going out, you won't restrict me down."_

"_But Kyouya... Oi Kyouya! Don't just walk away when i'm not done talking yet! Oiii!"_

_-oXo-_

"_Boss seems very happy when Kyouya-sama, the Vongola Cloud Guardian is here..."_

"_Well, they're lovers anyway..."_

"_But, he's a mafia don. A Cavallone Famiglia don. The third most powerful famiglia that allied with Vongola Famiglia. As much as I want to see him happy, he will get trouble if he doesn't has a successor"_

_-oXo-_

"_Haneuma, our relationship is end."_

"_Eh? What? Your joke is-"_

"_I'm not joking. This will be the last time i'm here..."_

"_Kyouya, let's talk about this. There must a reason. Someone make you irritated? Or you haven't have a fight for awhile? How about we-"_

"_I'm not feeling irritated nor have a particular reason"_

"_Then why, why so suddenly..."_

"_... Goodbye... Dino..."_

_-oXo-_

"_We got him! We got Vongola strongest guardian!"_

"_Our sniper had shot his leg! He's weaker now! Attack! Attack!"_

* * *

"...ya... Kyo... ya... Kyouya... Kyouya!"

Kyouya opened his eyes slowly but he closed it immediately. Adjusting the lights, he began to open it slowly again. There, he saw him. Looking straight at him, with relieved looks plastered on his face.

"Thanks God... You're really scared me back then Kyouya..."

Kyouya then pushed himself to sat up, "I'm alive...?" he tought.

"Hibird told us your location so we can quickly found you. Even tough Roll managed to protect you, your head had hit the floor or the debris and you've been unconcious till just now"

Kyouya stared at him for awhile. Then, he remembered those dreams, his memories. He clutching his head trying to hold the pain of the coming back memories. This sudden action made Dino more worried.

"Kyouya? Kyouya what's wrong?! Oi Kyouya!"

_I finally understand..._

Dino's hand trying to touch him, but Kyouya slapped his hand, "Don't touch me!"

"Kyouya?"

"Don't touch me... Haneuma..."

_That my existance will be a trouble for him..._

"Haneuma? Kyouya... Don't tell me, your memories...?"

Suddenly Kyouya got out of the bed and grabbed a knife from the fruits basket beside his bed and pointed the knife to his own throat.

_That I must disappear from his life..__._

"Kyouya! What are you-"

"I shouldn't be here!"

"Wha-"

"I should have died that time... haneuma... I shouldn't be here..."

"Kyouya, what are you talking about? Why you shouldn't be here?"

_If your happiness can be exchanged with this life..._

Kyouya only smiled bitterly, "...Find a good wife... that can give you a successor... Sayonara..." Kyouya closed his eyes and thursted the knife into his neck.

"KYOUYA!"

_Then, I will do so..._

...

...

...

...

...

"_Hn? It's not hurt..." _said Kyouya in tought. His eyes were still closing.

Drip

Drip

Drip

"_Dripping sound...?" _with this Kyouya slowly opened his eyes and surprised with the sight before him.

There, right in front of him. Dino had stopped the knife with his bare hand. Blood dripping continously from his hand.

"Why...?" said Kyouya with almost-whisper-voice.

Dino didn't said anything, throw the knife aside and hugged Kyouya.

"Don't do that again..."

"Wha-"

"Don't do that again!"

"..."

"Hibari Kyouya that I know won't do such a thing like suicide..."

"..."

"Listen Kyouya, I don't care what people will say, I don't care if I don't get a child from a wife... as long as you with me..."

_Yet, why his words is so soothing?_

"Please, stay by my side..."

_Why his words is so promising that everything will be alright?_

"I love you Kyouya"

_Why his words... is so sweet...?_

"I love you too... Dino..."

* * *

_There I was... in that narrow cage..._

A man was looking to the sky through the window. His gaze was never left the sight of the clouds in the sky and the birds that freely fly here and there. The sun shone brightly, the fast blue sky, the white clouds was floating freely and the chirping sounds of the playing birds. What a beautiful day.

_With no promises of freedom, no escape... no matter how much I long for the skies..._

"Kyouya..." called a blonde man as he approached the raven at the window.

_Even so..._

The raven looked at him and smiled.

_As long as you're with me, as long as I have your love, I can live on..._

"Ti amo"

_I am the bird that sings only for you..._

**DONEEE! XD  
**

**Just for explanation:  
When Hibari was ambushed he was barely life and since he was ambushed in Cavallone territory after he said goodbye to Dino, some Cavallone family members brought him back to Cavallone manshion. Because Dino wanted to be with Hibari, he placed Hibari in one of the rooms in his manshion, limited people who can enter (his personal doctor, Romario, and himself) and ordered his men to announce 'Hibari is dead' to mafia world (yeah, including Vongola! Tough it seems Tsuna and Reborn knows the truth but did nothing and let the D18 pairing together) so they can be together without anyone thinks bad of their relationship.**

**So how is it? Tell me your opinion so that I can improve my next story ne~!( ~ v ^)**

**Thank you for reading and review please~~!**

**Sincerely, **

**Urara S.H.**


End file.
